AFTER The Chase
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: BASED ON SMC. Chain of drabbles set after my previous fic, The chase. Read the introduction for more.
1. Introduction

_OK, I am going to write a series of drabbles based on "The Chase", chain of slice of life with Senshi and Shitennou, plus Usagi and Mamoru._

 _I have decided to move some drabbles of "Finally happy" here, adapting them with the events and story of "The chase"._

 _If you haven't read "The chase", here a brief summary of the Shitennou's civilian identity._

 _KUNZITE – Kazuo Kitamura, 28 years old._

 _History teacher at Mamoru's past high school, Moto Azabu High School. He has a younger brother in Hokkaido, but his relationship with his brother is really difficult (pretty non existent); Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Mamoru are now the younger brothers he takes care of._

 _Hobby: he loves Classic Literature._

 _ZOISITE – Satoru Minami, 19 years old._

 _Genial student of Computer Engineering at K.O. Univeristy. He was born in Fukuoka from a loving family; his older brother died when he was young, and he still misses him; now, he has four older brothers (especially Kunzite) taking care of him._

 _Hobby: painting; his favorite color is blue._

 _NEPHRITE – Nobuo Akanishi, 22 years old._

 _Law student at Tokyo University. He is the son of the famous politician Akanishi, main member of the Democratic Liberal Party, as Rei Hino's father (and this is why the two politicians plan Rei and Nobuo to get married, with no results, of course). He hates his father because of his continuous cheating on his mother, whereas he really cares for his mother and he always phones her in Okayama._

 _Hobby: taekwondo and martial arts._

 _JADEITE – Jun Higashi, 21 years old._

 _Pedagogy student at Tokyo University, he has a part-time job as kindergarten teacher. Abandoned after he was born, he grew in an orphanage, in Tokyo._

 _Hobby: music; he is the guitarist of a band, The Jades, and it seems that he is more able to talk with his songs than with words._

 _MAMORU CHIBA – 20 years old. Medicine Student at K.O. University._

 _USAGI TSUKINO, AMI MIZUNO, REI HINO, MAKOTO KINO, MINAKO AINO – 17 years old. High School students._

 _(there's the chance I am going to add also Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru in some drabbles!)_

 _Hope you are going to enjoy it: you will find some adapted drabbles from "Finaly happy", plus NEW drabbles._


	2. Guardian of Passion and Flames

**THE GUARDIAN OF PASSION AND FLAMES**

 _The sound of her steps resounded in the empty terrace while the tidy floor reflected her slender figure in the moonlight._

" _Mars!"_

 _His voice and his steps followed her._

 _Mars sped up her pace, reached the stairs and walked to the garden. The gravel deadened the sound of her steps. Not easy to walk in the gravel with high heels, so she slowed down._

 _He reached her, "Mars! Why are you running away?"_

 _His voice behind her, that soft and husky voice making her shiver._

 _Time ago she had pledged chastity to Princess Serenity. She had pledged to keep her passions and feelings at bay; the Guardian of Passion and Flames had promised to Princess Serenity (and to herself) that she was going to follow her duty to protect the Princess, nothing was going to distract her. Mars knew the fire of passions better than anybody else, being the Guardian of Passion and Flames; she knew better than anybody else how passions could burn, distracting people from their goal; she knew better than anybody else the importance of controlling that fire, and she was going to learn how to control it: this was the sense of her vow._

 _She was learning to control her fierce emotions … until the meeting with the terrestrial Knight._

 _Jupiter was in love with Nephrite (the first Senshi to fall in love, and it wasn't surprising since she was the most romantic of them); Mercury was in love with Zoisite (the second Senshi to fall in love, attracted by the intelligence, charm and joyful demeanor of the Knight of Healing and Purification); Venus was in love with Kunzite, two leaders learning to know each other, sharing the same duty and goal and finally finding out they were in love. But Mars didn't want to fall in love with Jadeite, breaking her past vow of chastity._

 _She didn't want to fall in love … but she was already in love despite her resistances, and she didn't know if hating herself or Jadeite for it. She loved him but she couldn't confess it to him: she was both scared of him not reciprocating her feelings and of him reciprocating her feelings, for different reasons._

 _She didn't want to fall in love 'cause love brought kind of emotions and feelings she feared. Like jealousy and sense of possession, the fierce and dark side of Love._

" _Mars!" He came closer her._

 _Jealousy and sense of possession. Mars turned around and faced him, "Who's the woman whom you were talking to? You looked really comfortable with her, and caring."_

* * *

Rei stood up and walked to the window of his living room. She stared at Tokyo bathed in a red, bloody, sunset; she had a big sigh and turned round, facing him, "What was your relationship with Madoka? I heard rumors about you and her." She bit her lower lip, regretting her sharp tone. What was wrong with her?

Jun remained sitting on the couch, scratching his nape and smiling, "I know you were going to ask me about it. I was waiting for your question."

Rei blinked, "If you knew I was going to ask you about it, why wouldn't you have talked to me about it before I asked?"

Jun stood up and walked to her, "If I had tried to talk to you about it, you would have got angry to me, stopping any further talk about it. I was waiting for you to be ready for it. And now you are ready, well … " he smiled sweetly, " … it's true, there was something between me and Madoka, time ago. A long time ago. Now, Madoka is engaged with Daisuke." He came closer, "besides, you should know I love you. I have always loved you."

He was so close that Rei could feel his scent and warmth. She knew he loved her, she knew it but there was something burning inside her. She let it go, "Before you met me, did you date other girls? Before Beryl changed you into her servant, before you were brainwashed... Before you regained your memories, the memories of us, how many girls did you love?"

Jun opened his eyes in surprise, "Why do you want to know something like this?"

* * *

 _Jadeite opened his eyes in surprise, "That woman? She is a Princess of Far-East. I know her since we were children. I lived in Far-East before to come to Elysion, you know it."_

 _Jealousy burned her. Mars clenched her fists and lowered her head, "I guess she is going to become your wife. I have heard how things go on Earth: I mean … Court … alliances … weddings. Is she your future wife?"_

 _Jadeite remained silent, his blue eyes turning gray in disappointment, "Nobody can force me to marry someone I don't want to marry. That Princess is just an old friend of mine, I see her like a young sister. And, yes, things go how you said, on Earth: maybe some day I am going to marry a Princess, a Princess I will choose, anyway."_

 _Jealousy was burning her. She couldn't stand the idea of Jadeite marrying a terrestrial woman; she couldn't stand the idea of another women hearing every day his soft voice, sleeping by his side, caressing him … having him. She couldn't stand it. She wanted him just for herself, everything of him for herself._

 _She grabbed the jacket of his uniform and pulled him to her. She rested her forehead on his wide chest and whispered, "If you want to marry a Princess, marry me. If you want to have a Princess by your side, then you should marry me, instead."_

 _She finally kissed him._

* * *

Jun's blue eyes turned gray, "Just Madoka. I had no other woman but Madoka. I am not the kind of guy who falls in love so easily."

"How intimate were you?" Her voice was quiet.

"Intimate. Really intimate." Just a whisper from him.

Rei clenched her fists and lowered her head, her purple eyes now hidden behind her raven bangs. What's wrong with her? How could she be jealous of Jun's past? She had had him during her previous life; she had him in this present and she was going to have him in the future. So, why?

Jun kept on talking, "Thinking about it, I think I fell in love with Madoka because of her voice; she is an amazing singer, and she has always impressed me. I fell in love with her way to sing my songs, of the way she voiced what I wrote. And she probably fell in love with my music. At that time, I had no memories of my past but the image of you was cherished somewhere in my heart; it was you I was looking for."

He closed his eyes and had a big sigh, _"I have always looked for you. Even then."_

Memories of his time as General of the Dark Kingdom dark hall with the hostages, the _miko_ with them: she was so beautiful; he kept staring at her like hypnotized, trying to understand the sense of that attraction. He finally knelt by her side and gently caressed her cheek while she was sleeping; her skin was so warm through the fabric of his glove. It was the first time he met her but he felt so attracted to her. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury interrupted his thoughts; then, he was nearly killed by that beautiful _miko_ after she revealed her identity: the third Senshi, Sailor Mars.

Jun washed away the pesky memories of another self, a self he hated and regretted.

Rei opened her fists and stared at him. She couldn't blame Jun for his past love, since the year before meeting Usagi and the girls she fell in love with Kaidou, the assistant of her father: short, blond, curly hair; awesome; kind and caring. It was Jadeite she saw in him, it was Jadeite she was looking for into that blond and kind man. _"Then you should marry me, instead":_ she recalled her grabbing Kaidou's jacket and pulling him to her, kissing him, shattered by the idea she was going to marry the daughter of a famous politician.

" _If I fell in love, I am sure I would want all of that person to belong to me. I'd make them all mine, but I might ruin them in the process. So, I am never going to fall in love_ ": it was what she thought after the end of her love story with Kaidou; she was too possessive to fall in love, the strength of her feelings scared her.

The strength of her feelings scared her since always. She rested her forehead on Jun's chest, "What's wrong with me? Why do I want everything of you? Your past, your present, your future … I want everything of you belongs to me. I want you to stop writing songs for Madoka!"

"I am yours, Rei. I have always been yours. My songs are yours, no matter who sings them. There's nothing wrong with you: you are the Guardian of Passion and Flames. This is your passionate nature."

Rei slowly unbuttoned his shirt, she kissed his skin, every inch of his chest and belly. She was going to possess him, claiming him back from his past girl.

He let her kiss him while he guided her to the couch.

When her hands slid along his bare chest, he moaned and arched his back, "Rei, are you sure?"

He let her kiss his neck and lips. Her answer to his question.

Lying back on the couch, her body on him, he let her make him hers for their first time.

He was hers, he had always been and he was going always to be.


	3. Hot talk, girls' talk

**HOT TALK, GIRLS' TALK**

"REALLY? Did you tell Jun you are jealous of Madoka? I shouldn't have told you of the rumors about Jun and Madoka being engaged years ago!" Minako had a big sigh.

Makoto placed three cups full of steaming tea on the table and sat down, her sigh fusing with Minako's one, "Nobuo too is jealous of my past _senpai._ I can't name my _senpai_ if Nobuo is around. He becomes thoughtful and sad."

Minako giggled, "Nobuo is as possessive as Rei. If you had married, like your fathers wanted to, you would have ended up killing each other."

Rei frowned and sipped her tea, "There's no chance for me and Nobuo to get married. And it wasn't a rumor: Jun really had a love affair with Madoka, in the past."

Minako stirred, "It's the past, a past when we had no memories of Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite, and they had no memories of us. It's pointless to think of our and their past loves. There was a time you had a crush on Kaidou, didn't you, Rei-chan?" She winked.

Makoto stared at Rei, her piercing green eyes serious and full of concern, "Did Jun get angry because of your jealousy?"

Rei smiled, sad smile, and shook her head, "No. It was me who was angry, not Jun. Angry at myself and my own jealousy."

Minako observed both Rei and Makoto, silently, then she grinned, sly grin, "OK, let's talk about some serious things, now. How things are going between you and the guys? I mean, how's your intimacy?"

Makoto placed her hands on her red cheeks whereas Rei started coughing after the tea nearly chocked her.

"MINA-CHAN!"

Minako shrugged, "Ok. Ok. Sorry. I wanted to talk about it; just me and you two. Ami is always busy with her homework, and even now she is at home studying hard. Beside, she is too shy to talk about such a thing, and I don't want to talk about it with Usagi; I can't help but being uncomfortable about thinking and talking of Mamoru this way."

Rei closed her eyes and tossed her long raven hair behind with her right hand. She finally stared at Minako with a challenge look, "What about you and Kazuo, instead?"

Minako started to swing on the chair like she was dancing, her hands on her cheeks and her eyes closed, "We have become intimate soon after Kazuo regained his memories. I needed him, totally. My body longed for his, like then, like always."

Rei blushed, "How impudent, Mina-chan!"

Minako laughed, "You asked and I answered your question." She turned to Makoto, "And what about you and Nobuo? Knowing his passionate nature and the way he kissed you soon after he regained his memories, I wouldn't be surprised if you had – "

"OK. You are right. Nobuo usually comes for dinner, and sometimes he spends the night here. Or I go to his apartment and stay there. We move from one apartment to the other as if both apartments are our home." Makoto sipped her tea, hiding her blushing.

Minako gloated, "I knew it!" She glanced at Rei and her gloating turned into a disappointed moan, "And about you and Jun, I suppose you had nothing more than some kisses. Even then, just ONE kiss!" She sighed in despair, "how depressing."

Rei remained silent, sipping her tea and hoping Minako didn't notice her cheeks turning more and more red as she tried to erase the image of her pushing Jun on the couch, kissing him and –

But Minako noticed it.

"REI-CHAN! When did it happen? How? TELL US! TELL US! I want to know everything."

Rei closed her eyes and frowned, trying to ignore Minako's squeaking; she perfectly knew there's no way to resist to the blonde Senshi, though: Minako could become really annoying and insistent when she wanted to obtain something. So, she gave up, "It was because of my jealousy. I was so jealous about Jun and Madoka being intimate in the past that I decided to - " sigh " - well, it happened. Stop."

Minako wasn't satisfied, "Jun is really sweet, isn't he? I guess he is sweet also in those moments. And you are the wilder one!"

Makoto blushed furiously, "Mina-chan!"

Minako glanced at Makoto and winked, "And I can say the same for Nobuo. Weren't you trying to cover a love bite on your neck with a scarf, some days ago?"

Makoto's mouth opened wide in surprise as she gasped.

Minako placed her hands on her mouth, her cheeks red and her eyes half-closed in a sly smile, "And I have the feelings Satoru is the most sly among the guys; I bet he loves cross-dressing. Of course, I can't ask it to Ami; she would faint for embarrass."

Surprise. Shock. Then Rei and Makoto burst out laughing.

After a brief laughing, Minako kept on talking, her cheeks slightly red, her dreamy eyes looking at the ceiling, her fingers intertwined on her chest, "Kazuo is calm and serious, even under the blankets. He guides me, and I like to be guided by him. I feel at ease with him, protected and understood. He understands everything of me; he plays with my silly side and comfort my fears."

Makoto nodded, "Nobuo is really passionate under the blankets, true: he is voracious and frantic in his gestures, but he is also caring. And protective. He wants to marry me after I graduate. He wants to give me the family I have always longed for. I feel at ease with him; he is like a father, a brother, and a husband. I can't ask anything more."

Makoto and Minako's eyes focused on Rei, waiting for her words.

Rei averted her purple eyes from them, "Jun is … " She paused.

Makoto and Minako's voices fused, "What?"

" … slow. I mean … he takes his time, enjoying every touch and every kiss. And … he lasts …" she blushed and had an awkward smile, "… the Knight of Patience, in the sense of Endurance. I have found a new meaning for his title."

Minako and Makoto stared at Rei. They finally burst out laughing to tears, their arms folded on their bellies.

After her frantic laughing stopped, Minako wiped her tears away, "Rei-chan! I can't believe you said it!"

Rei came back to her aristocratic and cold attitude. She sipped her tea and she shrugged, "This is what you wanted to listen to, isn't this?"

Slowly, Minako's amused look changed into a thoughtful look, "Do you think the guys talk about us the way we are talking about them?"

Rei turned pale, "If Jun talked about me this way with Kazuo, Nobuo or Satoru, I would turn him to ashes."

Makoto bent her head toward her right shoulder, "But we are talking of them this way. Why shouldn't they do the same?"

Rei blinked, "Girls' talks are different than guys' talks."

Minako nodded, her features serious, "Yes. Guys' talks are much worse."

Rei blushed furiously, "Oh please!"

Minako stood up and walked to the center of the living room; she stopped and turned to Rei and Makoto, her arms crossed behind her back, "Do you know what I like the most about having sex with Kazuo?"

Rei frowned, "Don't be vulgar, please."

Minako had a soft laugh and her look turned sweet, "I love sleeping with him. I love looking at him while he is sleeping. I love caressing his long hair. I love cuddling up with him."

Makoto nodded, "It's the same for me with Nobuo. Sleeping by his side is the best part of it."

Rei softly smiled, "When it happened, some days ago, Jun fell asleep on me. He rested his head on my chest and slept deeply for a couple of hours while I caressed his messy hair. While he sleeps, he looks even more boyish." She placed her right hand on her mouth and had a soft laugh, closing her eyes while her cheeks tinged soft pink.

"Caressing Kazuo's hair is more satisfying than caressing Jun's hair. Jun's hair is too short."

Rei shrugged, "It isn't a matter of length. Short isn't worse than long. Jun's hair is so - "

"Speaking about length, you're right, it isn't a matter of length. I can't complain about Kazuo's length, though," Minako covered her mouth with her right hand and snickered, her eyes half-closed and naughty.

Makoto spitted her tea and started coughing.

Rei stood up, her cheeks in fire, "Mina-chan! I was talking of Jun's hair!"

A gentle knock and the door opened as Nobuo entered Makoto's apartment; he stared at Minako laughing frantically, Makoto coughing and Rei standing with her cheeks in fire, "what's up with you?"

The girls froze and slowly turned to him, their mouth and eyes opened wide in shock and their cheeks turning red.

Jun followed Nobuo inside the apartment, "I heard something about my hair."

Nobuo patted Jun's head and smirked, "They were probably laughing about this muddled mass."

Jun softly blushed and touched the blonde curls on his forehead, "It isn't muddled, it's curly."

Nobuo burst out laughing.

Finally, Makoto regained her voice, "Nobuo! I didn't know you were planning to come so early. I was waiting you for dinner."

Nobuo's laugh turned into a soft smile; he scratched his nape, "I know, but I met Jun at the park and I invited him for a tea and some cookies at your place." His smile melted in a confused and embarrassed look as he focused his attention on Minako (her lips curved into an amused smile and her arms crossed behind her back) and Rei (her cheeks still red but her look prideful as she rigidly stood near the table), "Shouldn't I? Did I interrupt something?"

Makoto furiously shook her head, her ponytail swinging behind her head, "No! We were just talking about - " she gasped " - school and our teachers."

Nobuo walked to the kitchen, "Has some of your teachers the same hair as Jun?"

Makoto nodded and grinned, "Yes." She shared a knowing look with Minako (who giggled) and Rei (who sighed).

Nobuo came out the kitchen and rested two cups full of steamy tea on the table, near the other three cups and the big plate full of cookies. He turned to Jun and winked, "You asked for some tea and cookies, didn't you?" She kissed Makoto's forehead and they both sat down.

Jun grinned and nodded, reaching Nobuo at the table.

Minako and Rei smiled, relaxed, then they sat down.

Minako whispered into Rei's ear, "The Knight of Endurance is hungry."

A thud as Rei kicked Minako's leg under the table, followed by Minako's moaning mixed with a muffled laughing, while Makoto gently blushed (trying to guess what Minako whispered into Rei's ear, for sure something naughty).

Nobuo glanced at Jun and they had a soft laugh, guessing what kind of talk they interrupted; for sure a hot talk, girls' talk.


	4. Male friendship

_Again, an adaptation on one of the drabbles of "Finally happy". I'm developing the drabbles following a thread, so each drabble is related to the others, with a temporal continuum. Sort of 'slice of life' story composed on many drabbles._

 _In order to write this chapter, I read some articles about orphanages in Japan (it really surprised me, in a negative way) and what growing up in an orphanage means, shameful status that negatively affects the life of people when they leave the orphanage._

 _Note: Koseki - it's a Japanese family registry. Japanese citizens are registered in a koseki, and everything about them (birth, paternity, adoptions, marriages, divorces, deaths) is reported in the koseki. Not having a family is a social stigma in Japan, affecting the chance of having a job or getting married._

 _OK, and after this explanation of "real" Japan, let's back to Sailor Moon Crystal's Universe :-)_

 _Jadeite/Nephrite is my fav brOTP: after all, jadeite and nephrite are both part of jade, two sides of the same coins._

 _Hope you are enjoying it._

* * *

 **MALE FRIENDSHIP**

"Jun" … "Hey, Jun!"

Jun opened his eyes and observed the room, finally recognizing the place. He focused his attention on the owner of the apartment and on the cup of tea on the small table in front of the couch. He smiled at Nobuo, "Thanks."

Nobuo sank into the couch by Jun's side, a beer in his hand, "You fell asleep while I was preparing your tea. Are you so tired?" His right eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

Jun rubbed his eyes, "Just a sleepless night. Sorry."

Nobuo remained silent, carefully observing the blonde guy. He finally spoke, "Is Rei's father involved in your sleepless night?"

Jun blinked, "How do you know about Mr. Hino?"

Nobuo shrugged, "I know, that's all. My father is really close to Mr. Hino, and I guess you recall my father and Mr. Hino wanted me and Rei to get married." He gulped his beer and had a big sigh, "I hope you told that man to go fuck himself!"

Jun had a soft laugh and shook his head, "Of course not! He would deserve it, though."

Nobuo grumbled, "You are too much polite and patient, Jun."

Jun smirked, "And sometimes you are too much impulsive, Nobuo."

"Yes, you're right. For sure I would have told Mr. Hino to go fuck himself. He is a jerk. I hate him." He gulped his beer down and rested the empty bottle on the table.

Jun slowly sipped his tea and finally rested the empty cup near the bottle, "You don't even know him. You have never met him." He glanced at Nobuo and remained silent for a while, thoughtful; he finally looked up at the ceiling, "Mr. Hino and Mr. Akanishi, main members of the Liberal Democratic Party. They are famous. How's being the son of Mr. Akanishi?"

Nobuo stood up and walked to the window, looking outside, "I have nothing to do with my father, I avoid him and he avoids me. From time to time I pay my mother a visit, but I avoid my father: since he is always away from home, it's easy." He turned around and stared at Jun, "Don't try to change the subject, now. We weren't talking of my father but of Mr. Hino."

Jun scratched his nape and smiled, "If you already know everything, why are you asking?"

Nobuo crossed his arms on his wide chest, bossy pose of his, "I want to know it from you. Did he really send his henchmen to tell you to stop dating his daughter? What a bastard!" He gritted his teeth.

Jun stirred, calm reaction to Nobuo's anger, "I see his point. He is a famous politician and Rei is his only daughter. I suppose that he wants her married with someone connected to the Party, someday. Of course, I am not the best suitor for Mr. Hino's daughter: I was abandoned after I was born, I lived in an orphanage until I turned 15, I am a Pedagogy Student at Tokyo University and, while studying, I am working as kindergarten's teacher. I don't know how he knew about me and Rei, probably someone – maybe a nun - noticed me waiting for Rei outside T.A. Academy, as I usually do; they found out my name and told it to Mr. Hino; after this, he easily checked the _koseki,"_ his serious and calm look changed into a bitter smile,"and he found out my shameful being part of the wide group of 'throw away children'; it is how people call us, isn't it? Oh, well, I am lucky to attend University and have a job despite my past, though."

Nobuo frowned, "Throw away children? I don't want to hear you talking about you this way. " He half-closed his eyes, "Why don't you talk about it with Mamoru and Makoto? They are orphans, too. You could share - "

An annoyed snort. "Being an orphan and being abandoned are two different things. Luckily, Mamoru and Makoto have distant relatives taking care of their situation, school and so on. They live on their own but … it's different: they had parents who loved them, time ago. And, no, I don't want to talk about my past. Thanks," a rapid gesture of his right hand to break off the talk about his past, like he was throwing it behind his back. He sniggered, bitter sniggering, "Anyway, I am pretty different from what Mr. Hino wants for his daughter."

Nobuo wasn't satisfied about the way Jun broke the talk off, but he pretended he wasn't worried. He shook his head, "I don't understand how you can be so calm about it. If I were you, I would be furious to Mr. Hino."

Jun had a deep sigh, "See, the World is going to change along the next years. Usagi is going to become Neo-Queen Serenity and Mamoru is going to become King Endymion. The girls are going to be Neo-Queen Serenity's Guardians and we are going to be King Endymion's Knights. Thinking of it, Mr. Hino and his Party, each Party, are nothing to me. They can't stop the future and the new Kingdom."

Nobuo slowly walked back to the couch and sat down, "But this isn't the future, yet. This is the present."

Jun turned to Nobuo and winked, "I see further than the present."

Nobuo laughed and folded his right arm around Jun's neck, pulling the blonde head against his chest; he rubbed the knuckles of his left hand against Jun's head, "Good point, Jun."

Jun tried to get free from the grip of Nobuo, "Hey! Stop it!"

Nobuo let Jun free and smirked, "If Hino's henchmen will annoy you, just call me."

Jun gently rubbed his neck, easing the pain of Nobuo's grip, "Stop acting like my older brother. I am perfectly able to take care of myself. "

Nobuo laughed and patted Jun's shoulder, "Come on, you like me acting like your older brother."

Jun stood up and smiled, "I have to go, now. Thanks for the tea. And for the talk."

Nobuo followed Jun to the door, "Stay for dinner. Makoto is going to cook dinner for us."

Jun turned his head to Nobuo and his smile grew wider, "I don't want to waste your romantic dinner."

Nobuo laughed, "We have the whole night for being romantic, but dinner is a perfect moment to share some interesting news." He winked, "You know, Makoto told me about Rei and her jealousy for Madoka. Did you and Rei really have a quarrel because of Madoka?"

"That wasn't a real quarrel, just a talk. A serious talk and a final making up." Jun wasn't able to hide a sudden blushing.

And Nobuo obviously caught it. His lips curved into a sly and amused smile, "I guess that kind of making up, looking at your face now."

Jun turned round, avoiding Nobuo's piercing eyes, but he couldn't help but having a brief chuckle, "that kind of making up I have scratches on my shoulders for." And those scratches still itched.

Nobuo's strong arm circled Jun's neck, the rolling laugh of the brown guy fusing with the boyish laugh of the blonde one. When Nobuo finally let Jun go, they were still laughing.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

Jun shook his head, "No, thanks, I have to go. And, since Makoto seems to know everything, ask her why Minako and Usagi start giggling every time they meet me and why Rei gets mad at them." He opened the door and waved goodbye.

"I'll ask her why. Bye."

Nobuo slipped his hands into his jeans' pockets and stared at Jun walking away: he couldn't help but thinking of Jun like his younger brother, protecting him, since their past lives, since always.

He was the Knight of Comfort, after all.

He smiled and closed the door.


	5. Knight of Comfort

_Another past drabble modified to fit this series. I promise next drabble will be totally new!_

 _Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 **KNIGHT OF COMFORT**

The ring pierced Makoto's ears; she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

That ring, again, nervous ringing.

Makoto glanced at Nobuo who was sleeping by her side, whispering, "Nobuo."

Nobuo yawned and glanced at the clock on the night table, while the ring filled his apartment for the third time, "The intercom. I wonder who is out there, in the middle of the night and under the rain." He stood up and walked to the bedroom's door.

Makoto's green eyes followed Nobuo until he left the room, then she glanced at the clock on the night table (2 o'clock) and at the lashing rain outside the window. She grabbed Nobuo's wide sweater and she dressed it, covering her underpants and top. When her feet touched the floor she shivered, "So cold", and she finally walked to the living room.

"What's happening?" She stared at Nobuo standing in front of the open door, waiting for someone who was now walking up the stairs. She wrapped her arms around her chest, protecting herself against the wind entering the apartment through the open door whereas Nobuo, just his pajamas' trousers on, seemed unaware of it. She smiled, trying to smooth the heavy vibe, "You are going to catch a cold."

Nobuo didn't answer her smile, his eyes on the open door and his features worried.

Makoto had a deep sigh and walked closer Nobuo, "What's going – " She stopped, her feet glued to the floor on her way to Nobuo, while her eyes opened wide in surprise, "Jun?".

Nobuo turned to her, his voice soft, "Mako, please, bring me some dry clothes and prepare some tea."

Jun fell on his knees, and Nobuo knelt in front of him.

Makoto observed them, unable to speak. Jun's face was pressed against Nobuo's wide chest: Makoto couldn't see the blonde guy's face but, from the gentling trembling of his shoulders, she understood he was sobbing, while Nobuo's left hand stroked Jun's spine, up an down, like a mother calming her scared child. Nobuo's voice was a gentle caress, so different from his usual deep rumbling, "Come on, everything's fine. Everything's fine. Calm down."

Makoto knew the comfort of those arms and voice; she knew it very well.

Finally Nobuo helped Jun to stand up, he wrapped his right arm around the shoulders of the younger guy and they walked to the bathroom, "You, moron! What the heck are you doing?" in his voice not reproach but a calm affection.

Makoto remained still, looking at the two walking to the bathroom and then at the bathroom's door closing. She finally woke up from her shocked state and walked back to Nobuo's bedroom; she opened the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans, a sweater, undershirt, boxers and socks.

Through the bathroom's door, she tried to listen to the voices, catching some words – Beryl, Metalia, darkness. Were they still haunted by their past in the Dark Kingdom? Of course, yes. She gently knocked at the door and passed Nobuo the clothes in her arms then she silently moved to the kitchen.

Why did Jun come to Nobuo's apartment instead of Kazuo's, Satoru's or Mamoru's one? Makoto smiled, it wasn't so strange he chose Nobuo's apartment, after all. Not strange at all, but natural, due to their close friendship and their nature, she thought: Jun was too formal and respectful to go to Mamoru's place in the middle of the night, she couldn't picture him knocking at the apartment's door of 'Mamoru-sama' (Jun's way to call Mamoru); too formal to go to Kazuo's place either ('Kazuo-san', in Jun's speech); between Nobuo and Satoru, his choice focused on Nobuo because they were two faces of the same coin, so different but so close. Besides, Nobuo had a particular gift for comforting people.

Lost in her thoughts and conjectures, Makoto poured the tea in the cups.

"Thanks, Mako." Nobuo entered the kitchen and smiled. He walked closer Makoto and gently kissed her forehead.

Jun had a faint smile and sat at the table, "Thanks. Sorry for the busy night."

Makoto smiled and winked, "Don't worry. Do you want a piece of cheesecake, too?"

Jun nodded, "Thanks."

She stared at Nobuo placing the plate with a piece of cake in front of Jun.

"Makoto cooked it. It's sublime, like her." Nobuo winked at Makoto, making her blush.

She sat at the table and sipped her tea, observing Jun: he looked calm, as nothing happened.

"This cake is really great, Makoto, thanks."

Makoto smiled happily, "Thanks, Jun. I am glad you like it." Jun's sudden puzzled look confused her, "Is something wrong with the cake?"

Jun shook his head and had a brief laugh, "Sorry. I am not used to see you without your ponytail. I just noticed your hair."

Makoto smiled sweetly and winked, her hand caressing her wavy and brown-reddish (more red than brown) hair, now free on her shoulders, long to her upper back, "My ponytail is just for the day, not for the night."

Jun sighed and stood up. He walked to the window and stared at the night's lights outside, "Sorry. I didn't want to show up at Nobuo's place this way, so late at night." He rested his right hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, "I don't even know how arrived here. I think I walked along the streets like in a trance until I found myself ringing the intercom."

Makoto held her breath. Did it happen to Nobuo too, walking along the streets in a sort of trance while nightmares of the Dark Kingdom chased him?

Nobuo walked closer Jun and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Jun." He rested his hands on his hips whereas Jun kept his arms along his body.

Remaining sitting at the table, Makoto observed the two friends: standing by each other side, Nobuo seemed towering on Jun (Nobuo wasn't so much taller than Jun, but his posture and attitude, plus his wide shoulders, stressed their height's difference), the clothes of Nobuo a bit larger on Jun.

She yawned and stirred, suddenly overwhelmed by drowsiness.

Nobuo turned around and smiled, "I think it's time to go to sleep." He turned his head to Jun, "Obviously, you're going to stay here for the night."

Jun shook his head, "I am able to go back to my apartment. Don't worry."

"No way!" Nobuo left the kitchen and headed to the living room, "You can sleep on the couch," he giggled and smirked, "unless you want to sleep with me and Mako."

Jun blushed furiously, "The couch is fine!"

Makoto followed Nobuo, "I am going to prepare the couch for you, Jun. It's cold, and you need a warm blanket. And a pillow."

Jun scratched his nape and reached the living room, "OK. Thanks."

* * *

"Nobuo," she whispered his name, "Jun and you were talking about the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl and Metalia, weren't you?"

Nobuo rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling, "Did you hear us through the bathroom's door?"

Makoto blushed and sat up, "I wasn't eavesdropping!"

Nobuo smiled, "I know. I know."

She averted her eyes from him, trying to ponder her words; she finally let it go, "Did it ever happen to you too? I mean, being haunted by the past as Jun. Did you ever run to Jun's place in the middle of the night?" Her cheeks turned red, "If you are going to have nightmares, run to MY place!"

Nobuo sat up and hugged her, "No, it has never happened to me. I am different from Jun. He has a different way to deal with bad things; he keeps things inside until everything explode."

Makoto nodded, "You are really protective over Jun, aren't you?"

Nobuo smiled, "Yes, I have always been." He stood up, "And since I am really protective, I am going to check if that moron is sleeping!"

"Why didn't he go to Rei's place? Do you think I should talk to Rei-chan about it? I don't want to disappoint Jun."

Nobuo stirred, "Jun would never show up at the Shrine in the middle of the night; what would Rei's grandfather say? I think Rei and Jun should deal with Jun's nightmares by their own, but … yes … I think you could be helpful if you talk to Rei about what happened; besides, I think that Jun is aware that Rei is going to know everything, 'cause he knows you girls have no secrets with each other."

Makoto watched Nobuo leaving the room, then flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed, realizing that having Nobuo as boyfriend meant also to deal with the other Shitennou, like a large and complex family. Tiring but pleasant: a large family. She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Yes, he had always been protective over Jadeite. Over-protective.

Since always, also during their time under Queen Beryl's spell. Despite Queen Beryl's spell.

His protective attitude had shown even then: he had distracted Queen Beryl by her willing to punish Jadeite for his failures, he had watched over him while he was kidnapping the bus' passengers in order to have Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury showing up, he had checked his safety when Sailor Mars had hit him and he had luckily managed to teleport away from her flames. At that time, just confusion in his head (a confused willing to find the Silver Crystal and to please Queen Beryl), but his instinct had kept him protective over the younger Shitennou, even if in his cocky way, though he couldn't understand why and he was somehow annoyed by it (confused if it was a sense of protection over Jadeite or a sort of competition against him, or maybe both).

He stared at Jun sleeping.

He covered the blond guy with the blanket, his voice a soft whisper, "Stupid. Beryl can't hurt us anymore. We are alive."

Being protective and comforting people was his nature: protective over his mother, over Mamoru, over the others Knights.

And over Makoto. He smiled and went back to the bedroom; he slipped under the blankets and hugged the Guardian of Protection, his perfect match.


	6. Guys' breakfast

_Ok, I know, I am lazy. And I prefer drawing than writing (it's why I am more active on my blog on tumblr, with my drawings, more than here. SORRY!). Again, another drabble from the past, adapted._

 _But I am planning something more._

* * *

 **GUYS' BREAKFAST**

Black coffee. Steaming black coffee.

Mamoru took the cup Kazuo was handing him. He sipped the coffee and stared at Kazuo: Kunzite, his mentor since always; Kunzite, now Kazuo Kitamura, History teacher at Moto-Azabu High School, the school Mamoru attended before University.

Sometimes Mamoru wondered how, when and if he would have met the Shitennou if Beryl hadn't kidnapped them and turned them into her servants. If they had kept living their lives as normal guys, no Beryl on their path, would he have met them? When? How?

Of course, he would have met them some day and some way, the way Usagi met her Senshi before they regained their memories. Their paths were destined to cross.

If Kazuo hadn't been kidnapped by Beryl, four years before, Mamoru would have met him as History teacher at Moto-Azabu High School. How natural, the silver haired Knight being his teacher in this life as he had been in his past life. Actually, Kazuo was Asanuma Ittou's teacher, so, some way or another, the Knight of Purity and Affection's path would have crossed Mamoru's one, some day.

Mamoru swallowed the coffee and cringed. He trusted Kazuo, the silver haired man was the man Mamoru trusted the most, except for his taste about coffee.

"I prefer some sugar in the coffee. I am not used to drink it this way." Mamoru smiled and added two teaspoons of sugar into his coffee, looking at Kazuo like a scolded child asking pardon to his master.

Kazuo raised his eyebrows in amused reproach and kept sipping his dark coffee. Just dark coffee for breakfast, for him.

Jun turned the heat off and added the _miso_ paste to the soup.

Mamoru observed Jun stirring the soup, focused on his task as it was a vital task: Jadeite, now Jun Higashi, the most calm and serious among the Shitennou. But also the most patient, not surprisingly he was now a kindergarten teacher and Pedagogy Student, showing his most childish and relaxed side when he was with children.

If Jun hadn't been kidnapped by Beryl, would Mamoru have met him, some day?

Probably, he would have met him. Jun was attending Tokyo University whereas Mamoru was attending K.O. University, but recently Mamoru found out that the sister of one of his classmates attended Pedagogy at Tokyo University, and she knew Jun (famous for his beauty in the Pedagogy Department the way he was famous in Elysion time before).

Jun placed a bowl full of _miso_ soup and a bowl full of white rice in front of Mamoru. He smiled, "Your _miso_ soup and white rice, Mamoru-sama," his voice soft.

The Knight of Patience and Harmony, the most calm, patient … and formal of the Shitennou. Mamoru smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Jun."

Nobuo moved from the stove to the table, he filled two plates with scramble eggs, bacon and sausages, and he placed the empty pan in the sink. He sat down, a plate in front of him and another plate in front of Mamoru, while Jun placed a bowl full of white rice and a bowl full of _miso_ soup in front of Nobuo.

Mamoru smiled at Nobuo while they ate their scramble eggs, bacon and sausages: Nephrite, the most impetuous and hot tempered of the Shitennou, now Nobuo Akanishi, Law promising student at Tokyo University and son of the famous lawyer Shinji Akanishi, friend of the famous Takashi Hino, Rei's father, both members of the Liberal Democratic Party.

If Nobuo hadn't been kidnapped by Beryl, for sure Mamoru would have met him, some day, since he lived not far from Mamoru's apartment, and they were used to go to the same grocery.

"And don't forget the grapefruit juice."

Mamoru turned to Satoru who was handing him a glass full of grapefruit juice: Zoisite, now Satoru Minami, Computer Engineering genial student at K.O. University, same University of Mamoru.

Thinking about it, Mamoru was surprised of how close the Shitennou were to him before their lives as normal guys tragically ended because of Queen Beryl and Metalia. They were destined to meet, some day and some way, and they were finally together.

Mamoru took the glass from Satoru and smiled, "Thanks."

Nobuo turned to Jun, "So, does Yuki-chan still want marry you?"

Satoru stopped spreading marmalade on his toast and blinked, "Yuki-chan?"

Jun added two raw eggs and _natto_ into his white rice and mixed it while he explained, "She is a girl of the kindergarten. She is four years old and she asked me to marry her when she'll be adult."

Satoru burst out laughing, "Better not to tell Rei about it. She could become jealous."

Nobuo smirked, "She can't be jealous of a four-years girl."

Mamoru gently blushed and sighed, "It isn't so impossible. And I am not talking of Rei."

Kazuo sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head, "If you're talking of Usagi and her past jealousy for Chibiusa, I have always said the Princess is weird."

Mamoru blushed furiously, "Kazuo!"

Kazuo laughed. His laugh finally turned into a sweet smile, "But she is adorable. And she has matured a lot, since then."

Mamoru nodded, "Right."

Satoru slowly and elegantly spread marmalade on his toast, glancing at Kazuo, "Girls at Moto-Azabu High School are still having a crush on their History teacher?"

"You should be careful with Minako, Kazuo-san." Jun stared at Kazuo, a shadow of worrisome in his blue-gray eyes, "If someone at Moto-Azabu High School knew you are dating a student of Juuban High School, same age of your students, you could have some problems."

Kazuo nodded, "I know. Minako and I are really careful, don't worry. Minako is used of keeping secrets. She learnt how to deal with two different identities and how to keep secrets since she attended Junior High School," he smiled.

Nobuo stood up and rested the empty plate in the sink, "And what about Asanuma? He saw you and Minako here, some days ago."

Mamoru smiled, "Don't worry about Ittou. You can trust him. He won't reveal anybody about Kazuo and Minako." He choked a laugh back when he thought of Asanuma Ittou's surprise and embarrass in meeting his severe teacher at Mamoru's place.

"I feel like Asanuma knows we aren't normal guys. The way he looked at us … I think he knows something about us." Jun turned his head to Mamoru, "Am I right?"

Mamoru nodded, "You are right. Ittou knows that Usagi, the girls and I aren't normal people. He knows about the Sailor Senshi and Tuxed Kamen. Since you appeared from nowhere but act like if we know each other since always, Ittou understood you too are special guys. He won't do anything that could harm you, don't worry."

Nobuo sipped his coffee and frowned, "Better for that guy to keep in mind I am a special warrior from an ancient time, so he will stop hanging around Makoto."

Satoru casted Nobuo a sarcastic look, "You acted like a dog marking his territory when you first met Asanuma. Everything of you was saying 'hey you, Makoto is mine so stop being so close to her, or I am going to kill you'. Ridiculous."

Nobuo blushed and frowned, "I am not ridiculous. Shut your mouth, Satoru."

Jun had a soft laugh.

Nobuo turned his head to Jun, "You too, shut your mouth."

Mamoru repressed a laugh and stared at Jun and Satoru while they kept on laughing, sitting at the table in front of each other.

In Elysion, Jadeite and Zoisite were pretty famous among women. Jadeite's stunning and perfect beauty, along his calm and polite demeanor, attracted women who were finally pushed away by his coldness and his secretiveness; they called him 'the icy angel', and it wasn't a compliment: ice can burn like fire, a different physical mechanism of burn, and several women had burns in the process of piercing the ice surrounding the Knight of Patience and Harmony, except Mars whose fire (the fire trapping her the way the ice trapped him) annihilated his ice, two opposite elements annihilating each other, and they finally met, freed from their traps. Zoisite attracted women in a different way, more charming and intellectual: sharp tongue, deep and febrile intelligence but easily bored if not continuously inspired; women called him 'the evil angel' (and it wasn't a compliment) because of his becoming easily bored and so excessively sharp-tongued and sarcastic in his looking for new incentives nobody can sate except Mercury. About Kunzite and Nephrite, well, women in Elysion were scared because of their fierce and angry looks; only Jupiter and Venus experienced the sweetness behind those killer eyes.

Kazuo's killer eyes lingered on the stove and table, "I think we should have a normal breakfast, some day. This is a mess, five different breakfasts for five different persons." He swallowed what remained of his coffee, he rested the cup in the sink and rolled his shirt's sleeves up to his elbow, ready to do the dishes.

Nobuo stared at Jun, disgusted, "I don't like _natto_."

Jun, his eyes closed as he tasted his mix of rice, eggs and _natto,_ opened his eyes and glanced at Nobuo, not offended but simply surprised someone could dislike _natto_. He closed his eyes again and kept on eating, slowly, "For me everything is fine."

Satoru swallowed the last piece of his toast and marmalade (obviously, bio marmalade), he sipped his grapefruit juice (obviously, bio grapefruit) and he finally plunged the teaspoon into his yogurt (obviously, bio yogurt), "No way. I won't ever eat scramble eggs and sausages for breakfast. White rice and _miso_ soup may be fine but, please, not sausages and eggs."

Mamoru looked at the breakfast in front of him, that same breakfast each Sunday since the Shitennou's coming back, each Sunday having breakfast with them: _miso_ soup, white rice, scramble eggs and sausages, grapefruit juice and coffee. He sighed: how explain to Jun, Nobuo, Satoru and Kazuo he wanted coffee with lot of milk and sugar in it, buttered toasts and a banana for breakfast? How disappointing them in their way to feed him? Mamoru had another sigh and ate his Sunday's breakfast.

* * *

At Makoto's apartment, another breakfast.

"Jun? In the middle of the night? Did he come to Nobuo's place? CRYING?"

Makoto nodded at Rei's shocked question, "Yes. I think you should know it."

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 _Hopefully, I am going to write something new, not just an adapted drabble._

 _Stay tuned for "Girls' breakfast"._


	7. Girls' breakfast

_As promised, the new chapter. :-) Read and enjoy._

* * *

 **GIRLS' BREAKFAST**

Makoto sighed, "I am sorry to talk to you about it, Rei-chan, I don't want you to get worried, but I think you should know it."

Rei slowly sipped her green tea, keeping her eyes closed. When she rested the cup on the table, her purple eyes were looking intently at Makoto's green eyes, "So, they were talking about Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl. Are you sure?"

Makoto blushed, "I wasn't eavesdropping, really! But, yes, I heard them through the bathroom's door, and Nobuo told me I was right." She slowly ate her rice, observing Rei.

Minako had a big sigh, "The guys are dealing with the pesky memories of their time under Queen Beryl's control, each of them."

Rei's intense gaze moved to Minako, deep purple eyes in blue-violet eyes, "Did Kazuo say something about it?"

Minako nodded, her serious eyes in Rei's ones, "Kazuo was the first one to be found and brainwashed by Queen Beryl. Then Queen Beryl found the others thanks Kazuo and his connection with them. He is still blaming himself for it; he blames himself for how easily he let Beryl to brainwash him, for his being the way Beryl found the others and brainwashed them too, and, of course, for serving that Evil. He is aware it wasn't his true self acting that evil way, and he is aware Queen Beryl managed to brainwash him because he had no memories of his past life and role, but this awareness isn't enough. He is disappointed for his failure as leader of the Shitennou," she had a sad smile, "and I perfectly understand him. As leader, you can't forgive yourself for failing in protecting people you must protect. I too failed as leader, many times…" She remained silent, that sad smile still on her face, and sipped her orange juice.

Usagi whispered, "Mina-chan… Please, don't talk this way." She perfectly knew what Minako was thinking about, but she didn't voice it. She couldn't name Galaxia: the pain of the Senshi for being taken away from Galaxia and then being used against their Princess was there, suspended in the silence of the room.

Ami broke the silence, "Sato-chan too… " her cheeks tinged red, realizing it was the first time she called Satoru that way in front of the others. She kept on talking, her eyes down as she tried to avoid the sweet and surprised smiles around her, "… is plagued by memories of his time under Queen Beryl's control. He tries to keep it rational, but he is still incredulous about what happened. He can't believe he was controlled by that Evil; he can't believe it happened, and he is ashamed. He doesn't talk very much about it, but sometimes his drawings become darker and darker, and I understand what's the origin of that darkness." She plunged the spoon in her yogurt and slowly ate it, thinking of Satoru's painting turning from blue to black.

Makoto gently scratched her nape, "And Nobuo-chan too," a pitch of pleasure in her voice at that ' _chan'_ , then her tone turned sad, "he remembers those times with anger. He is angry to himself for what happened, and he tries to ease his anger with martial arts. The more he practices taekwondo, the more it helps him to deal with his rage."

Minako stood up and walked to the window, staring at the grey sky, "So, Kazuo is disappointed of his weakness and tries to deal with his failure now acting as sort of father for everyone; Satoru is incredulous and ashamed, but he tries to deal with it in rational way; Nobuo is angry and tries to ease his anger with martial arts. And Jun is probably sad. Is he sad?" She turned round and stared at Rei.

Rei averted her eyes, "I don't know. He never talks about it." True, he never talked about it, not with proper words, at least, but sometimes with another kind of language. Rei thought of Jun's tapered fingers plucking his guitar's strings and filling his apartment with a sad melody that was finally interrupted by a chocked moan: there were no words for his sad melodies but just a final whisper while he zoned out, his blue-grey eyes lost in the distance. She lowered her head and whispered, "Yes, I think he is sad about what happened, but he doesn't talk about it." He thought of Jun gently resting the guitar by his side and turning to her, smiling and offering her some steaming tea.

Makoto violently shook her head, "I hate Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl. Our Kingdom, the Moon Kingdom: we were so happy back then. And those Evils ruined everything."

Rei clenched her fists, "Queen Beryl wanted the Shitennou to kill us, and then Mamoru to kill Sailor Moon." The laugh of Beryl and her words – _"Sailor Senshi, you are going to be killed by the men you once loved"_ – still pierced her ears.

Ami sighed, "Queen Beryl hated us. She hated Princess Serenity for being in love with Endymion, and she hated us for being in love with the Shitennou."

Minako turned again to the window, her arms along her body and her head up at the sky, "Do you remember the day Queen Metalia attacked the Moon Kingdom? That day, we found out the Shitennou were dead."

* * *

" _Endymion!"_

 _Princess Serenity was so beautiful in her white dress. Her long and blonde hair looked nearly silver on the Moon. She was so beautiful and so radiant, but she wasn't smiling as usual; just worrisome in her wide blue eyes, her hands placed on her heart as she stared alternatively at the Prince and at the distant Earth, "What's going on, Endymion?" Her hands trembled._

" _What's the evil emanation surrounding your Planet?" Venus stared at him, her fierce eyes into Endymion's ones as she stood in front of him, by her Princess' side._

" _Metalia, an evil Entity has invaded my Planet. It wants the Legendary Silver Crystal and it's going to attack the Moon. It's brainwashing all the humans and using them as its army." He glanced at the Earth, the blue Planet he loved so much now turning red. He rested his hands on Serenity's shoulder, "Serenity, I am going to protect you."_

" _Prince, where are the Shitennou? Why aren't they with you?" Venus had a step away from the couple hugging, her eyes still on the red Earth, in her voice a pitch of fear for the fate of Kunzite, a fear hidden behind her role of leader of the Senshi, a leader preparing for a mortal fight; a mortal fight against his lover after his being brainwashed by the dark entity? Venus didn't voice her fear; she stared at the distant Earth, keeping her eyes averted from Endymion._

 _The Prince parted from Serenity, he lowered his head and clenched his fists, "Dead. The Shitennou are dead. When the invasion started, they tried to stop the Evil but they were killed." The image of his Guardians' dead bodies in Elysion's Palace surfaced to his mind; he trembled, his voice just a painful whisper, "Jadeite," he thought of Jadeite's kind and calm nature, "Nephrite," his hot temper and protectiveness, "Zoisite," his elegant speech and moves, "Kunzite," his serious and cold attitude, "they are dead. All dead," his whisper turned into a chocked sob._

 _Serenity placed her hands on her mouth and cried softly._

 _Endymion hugged her and kept her close to him, feeling somehow guilty 'cause he could hug the woman he loved whereas his Guardians couldn't._

 _The Senshi opened their eyes wide in shock, the unnatural silence broken by their voices - Mercury's "What? - Jupiter's "No!" - Mars' "No way!"- Venus the only one unable to speak, her wide and shocked eyes now staring at Endymion. They finally burst out crying and fell on their knees, their hands pressed on their face as tears flowed along their cheeks. Venus was the first one to stand up and wipe her tears away, "Mars! Jupiter! Mercury! We have no time for crying," her arms along her body and her fists clenched, she stared at the Earth and at the evil emanation radiating from it._

 _Mars nodded and slowly stood up, "We are going to protect our Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal." She wiped her tears away and moved close Venus, followed by Jupiter and finally Mercury. They watched the Earth, in their eyes both pain for their loss and determination in protecting their Princess._

 _Venus turned to Endymion, "Prince! We must protect the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal."_

 _Endymion nodded and wrapped his left arm around Serenity's waist._

* * *

Makoto nodded, "I remember it. Metalia killed the Shitennou when they tried to protect the Earth."

Usagi shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"No, Metalia didn't kill the Shitennou." Minako turned around and stared at the surprised faces of her friends, "The Shitennou committed suicide when they realized they couldn't resist Queen Metalia's brainwashing. When they realized Queen Metalia's power was too strong and they were going to be brainwashed, before to lose their minds they made a choice: they chose to die by their own instead of becoming Queen Metalia's puppets and being used against us and, mostly, against their Prince."

Usagi was horrified, "Mina-chan! How do you know about it? Mamo-chan has always said the Shitennou were killed by Queen Metalia."

Minako slowly walked back to the table and sat down. She nodded, "Endymion saw the Shitennou dead inside Elysion's Palace. But he didn't see Queen Metalia killing the Shitennou."

"Kazuo? Did Kazuo talk to you about it?"

Minako turned her head to Ami and nodded, "Yes, this is what Kazuo told me. Maybe some day he is going to talk about it with Mamoru. For Kazuo, their past choice is another failure of his task: he still wonders if there was a chance to save their Prince and Earth and if he failed to find it."

"Nobody could stop Queen Matalia, and the Moon Kingdom fell. But now Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl are definitively dead." Usagi stood up and smiled, "I don't want you to talk of such sad things. I want you and the Shitennou to be happy the way I am happy with Mamo-chan, and I want Mamo-chan to be happy with the Shitennou the way I am happy with you." She glanced at the cloudy sky outside the window, "So, let's go. We will spend this Sunday at Mamo-chan's place." She winked, "OK, everybody?"

Minako stirred and grinned, "Good idea, Usagi-chan."

Makoto stood up, "OK, let's go." She rolled her sleeve up, "I am going to cook dinner for everybody!"

Ami had a sweet smile, "We just have breakfast and are you already thinking of cooking dinner, Mako-chan?"

"If you want to cook dinner for everybody, Mako-chan, I think we should stop at the grocery on our way to Mamoru's place, Mako-chan." Rei stood up and winked at Makoto, "Feeding five men is complicated."

Usagi clapped her hands in excitement, "Yes, the grocery, good point, Rei-chan."

Rei and Makoto grabbed Usagi's arms and walked her to the door, followed by Ami and Minako.

The room was now filled with laughs.


	8. Merry Christmas, Mamoru

_A short interlude in this chain of drabble. A revision of a past drabble._

 _Merry Christmas to you all._

 _(stay tuned for something funnier for New Year: the whole gang reunited)_

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, MAMORU**

Mamoru glanced at the city outside the window: Tokyo was bathed in warm and colored lights while the Tokyo Tower towered on everything. Through the window, he could hear Christmas' songs coming from everywhere, muffled sounds entering his silent apartment.

His lips curved in a smile as his eyes moved from the outer landscape to the glass box placed at the center of the table, now empty box reflecting the colored lights of Tokyo; there was a time the box was lighted by the stones it cherished: lavender, red, green and silver lights emanated by the stones before the apparition of the spirits housed in those stones.

There was a time he could touch those stone, summoning the spirits inside. That time ended in the Galaxy Cauldron, where those stones got lost. Apparently lost: at that time Mamoru didn't know the Shitennou had been revived, coming back to their life with no memories of their past identity and of their time under Queen Beryl's control.

His smile widened: it was going to be a new Christmas, for him.

There was a time he prayed for a future where the spirits previously inside the stones would have regained their bodies. There was a time he believed in a future where he would have learnt how to use the Golden Crystal in its full power, using that power to give a new chance to his faithful guardians, the Knights that had protected him, life after life, despite their cruel destiny.

Mamoru stared at his hand wide opened in front of his face. When he was still Endymion, a life ago, that hand had caressed the Shitennou's bodies after their deadly attempt to prevent Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl from controlling the Earth; that hand had closed the Shitennou's vitreous eyes after their death.

Memories of his hand touching the Shitennou's corpses as tears flowed from his eyes, memories of his voice announcing the Shitennou's death to Serenity and to the Senshi, memories of the Senshi's desperate crying piercing his ears: tragic memories still impressed in his body.

He placed his hand on his chest. Under his shirt he could feel his heart beating: that heart would have stopped beating few years before, slashed by Sailor Moon's sword, if the Shitennou hadn't used their last power to teleport the stones in which Queen Metalia had transformed them (their spirits had managed to survive, though) and if those stones hadn't protected him, taking the sword for him.

The Shitennou had stayed by his side in the only form they could take, deciding to trap their spirits in stony prisons instead of freeing themselves from any form of control. They had supported him, many times.

" _Believe in your power, Master!"_

He could still hear Kunzite's voice resounding in his apartment. He could still image the four spirits sparkling in front of him, wrapped in their warm lights: lavender for Jadeite, green for Zoisite, red for Nephrite and silver for Kunzite.

He could still see them kneeling down in front of him after Queen Metalia's defeat, smiling at him: _"You and the Princess are finally going to be happy,"_ their last words after the battle against Queen Metalia, wishing him a happy future with Usagi.

They had been by his side even when he didn't summon them; he knew it. They had kept an eye on him, worrying for him when he was in danger and rejoicing when he was safe and happy.

He wanted the Shitennou back to him, not just their spirits but their whole being: this was his desire during the previous years, every day, especially at Christmas. But it was a new Christmas, for him. No more a Christmas longing for his Knights.

A gentle knock interrupted his thoughts. He glanced at the clock and grinned; he placed the empty box in the drawer, walked to the door and opened it.

Kazuo smiled and entered the apartment, "Merry Christmas, Mamoru," followed by Nobuo, Satoru and finally Jun.

Satoru pinched Mamoru's forearm and winked, "Hey, Mamoru. Did you find the perfect gift for Usagi?"

Mamoru frowned, "Ouch! Sato!"

Nobuo patted Mamoru's shoulder, "Hope you followed my advice. I am never wrong."

Kazuo blinked, "Are you OK, Mamoru? You look strange."

Mamoru shook his head, "I am fine. I was just thinking of my last Christmas; I was hoping to find a way to revive you. I was here, looking at your stones, and…" he shook again his head and rested his hand on his face, "… sorry. I am so stupid, thinking of such sad things on a day like this." He sighed, "I am so happy to have you back with me, but there's still something bothering me." He walked to the window, unable to look into the Shitennou's eyes. Yes, there was still something heavy on his heart, "I wanted to be the one bringing you back to life, using the Golden Crystal's power. Instead, Sailor Moon saved you; she saved everybody, as usual. Saving you: it was my task, my role, but I failed."

"Stop talking this way, Mamoru," Kazuo gently came closer Mamoru, "It was OUR role to protect YOU, but we failed. Twice, in our past life and in this one." He gritted his teeth, "I can't forgive myself for my failure, so – "

Mamoru turned to Kazuo and hugged him, his arms firmly around the tall and muscular Knight, "I missed you, and I don't blame you for the past. You have nothing to be blamed for." When he parted from Kazuo, he lowered his head and waited for Kazuo's gentle and fatherly patting his head.

"Merry Christmas, Mamoru." Kazuo had a gentle and grateful smile on his face.

Nobuo came after. The brown haired Knight wrapped his muscular arm around Mamoru's neck, pulling Mamoru against his wide chest and ruffling his raven hair, "Merry Christmas, Mamoru."

Satoru opened his arms wide and welcomed Mamoru's hug with a sweet smile and a gentle patting Mamoru's shoulders.

After Satoru, Mamoru focused on Jun, the one who usually spoke the last and the one who usually stayed a step behind the others. So, as usual, even now Jun was silent, a calm smile on his face. Mamoru gently wrapped his arms around Jun, holding him close while the blond guy remained still in his arms, just his soft voice answering Mamoru's hug, "Merry Christmas, Mamoru."

The doorbell rang.

Mamoru parted from Jun and glanced at the clock, "Usagi and the girls!" He walked to the door and, before to open it, he turned round, glancing at the Shitennou.

It was a magic Christmas.

The best Christmas for Mamoru, and the best Christmas for the Senshi too. The first Christmas all the five couples and friends were reunited.


	9. Happy New Year

_As promised, a drabble for New Year. Some fun with it (whereas the Christmas's drabble was a bit more serious)._

 _Hope you are going to enjoy it (review!),_ _I am trying to work on characters' interactions_

 _(sorry for some bad language)_

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR_

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR – all together**

A coughing.

Satoru glanced at Kazuo and blinked, "Did you catch a cold, Kazuo?"

Kazuo shook his head and grumbled, "No," as Minako, on his lap, kept on talking of all the pop-idols in the magazine with her chirping voice.

Satoru smirked, "Uh, I know, it was a call for help." He approached the couch, took the magazine from Minako's hands and walked away.

Minako stood up and followed Satoru, "Hey, Satoru! My magazine."

Satoru winked, "I think Kazuo isn't interested in pop-idols, Minako." He glanced at Kazuo who was now sighing in relief and hiding behind the newspaper. He sat at the living room table and opened the magazine, "But I do." He grinned, "Look at this outfit. Seiko is the most elegant."

Minako shook her head, "No way. Momoe is the best one."

Usagi joined Minako and Satoru's important lesson, "Kyoko is the best one, to me." She grabbed a cookie and nodded at her own words, "Kyoko, with no doubt." She ate the cookie.

Minako's eyes sparkled and her mouth curved into a dreaming smile, "Someday, I'll be on this magazine as Saiko, Momoko and Kyoko."

A moan behind the newspaper.

Minako frowned and turned her head to Kazuo, "Hey! Do you want to say something about my future career?"

Kazuo didn't lower the newspaper, just a groan from him, "No."

Makoto walked to the table, her hands on her hips, "Instead of talking of pop-idols, why don't you help me? There are a lot of things to do." She rested her right hand on her forehead and sighed; her frustrated sigh turned into a grateful smile when she glanced at Jun, "Thanks Jun. It's perfect."

Focused on his task, Jun didn't even heard Makoto, neither everything else around him. He thinly sliced _daikon_ and carrot for _namasu_ , then putting the julienned strips in a large bowl.

Makoto gently took the bowl from the table and walked back to the kitchen, "OK, I am going to prepare _namasu_ , now." When she came out the kitchen, she placed a new bowl on the table, full of sweet potatoes; she smiled and winked at Jun, "Please, help me with this, now. I need it for _kurikinton_."

Usagi clapped, "I LOVE _kurikinton_. Mako-chan's _kurikinton_ is the best"

Makoto frowned and crossed her arms on her chest, "Well, help me to prepare it."

Rei's head peeked out from the kitchen's door, "Mako-chan is right! Help us!"

Usagi looked alternatively at Makoto and Jun, especially at the knife in Jun's hands, "But…"

"But … it's dangerous asking Usagi-chan to handle a knife," Ami had a sweet laugh. She closed the big book in her hands, rested it on the couch and walked to the table, "I am going to help Jun."

Usagi sighed in relief and focused her attention back at the magazine and at the cookies.

Makoto nodded and grinned, "Thanks, Ami-chan."

The apartment door opened and Mamoru came in, followed by Nobuo. They both had a big bag in their arms.

Makoto walked closer them; she carefully inspected the bags and finally had a satisfied nod, her look serious, "I have all the ingredients I need, now. Good job, guys." She smiled and moved to the kitchen, Mamoru and Nobuo behind her.

Back to the living room, Nobuo stirred and collapsed on the couch, by Kazuo's side, "Mako is cooking for an army. The kitchen's table is so full you can barely rest a cup on it, and each flame has a pot on it."

Minako inhaled the scent slowly invading the room, "I am hungry!" She grabbed a cookie and swallowed it.

Mamoru reached Usagi at the table, whereas Jun and Ami, with perfect and coordinated moves, sliced the sweet potatoes.

Satoru rested his right elbow on the table, his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at Jun. He sighed and kept observing the blond haired guy: his hands perfectly handling the knife and potatoes, the rhythmic ticking of the knife on the cutting board, his eyes focused on his task and his look serious. He sighed again and finally had a naughty and amused grin, "Jun-chan, you know, you are so handsome. Looking at you right now, I was thinking that if I was a woman, I would bang you for sure." He stood up and walked behind Jun, placing his hands on Jun's shoulders.

Ami opened her mouth wide and blushed (her blush and opened mouth mirroring Usagi's shocked look), the knife in her hand stopping its task.

Minako covered her mouth with her hands and chuckled. Along the time spent with the Shitennou, she was realizing that Satoru's attitude could perfectly match her antics; from time to time, they were a perfect team.

Mamoru cleared his throat, repressing a laugh.

Jun glanced at Satoru, his look indifferent as the knife kept on ticking the cutting board, no change in its rhythm. He was used to the way Satoru tried to distract him, since always; always that amused and naughty attitude to tease him in order to have his attention. It was a challenge they liked to play. Since always.

A grunt behind the newspaper, "Sato!"

Satoru gracefully shook his head and smirked, "Don't be jealous, Kazuo. Jun wouldn't be my only choice: he has a boyishly sweet charm whereas you have a mature cold one." He sighed in disappointment, "No chance for Nobuo, instead: he is too baboon-type for my class."

Nobuo's growl filled the room, "SATO!"

Minako burst out laughing, her arms around her belly, while Usagi and Ami's cheeks turned red and red, just a shocked "Sato-chan" from Ami.

Mamoru started coughing convulsively, his eyes full of tears.

Rei and Makoto came out the kitchen, confused, stopping on the threshold, "What's happening?"

Satoru's grin widened; he winked at Rei and bent over, his arms now around Jun's chest and his lips gently touching Jun's ear, "I was confessing my desire to bang Jun-chan if I was a woman. You understand, don't you? Look at this sweetheart."

Makoto placed her hands on her red cheeks while Rei's eyes and mouth opened wide.

Rei's shocked state suddenly turned into action: she hurried to Satoru, grabbed the neck of his shirt and dragged him away from Jun, "Jun is MINE!"

Satoru laughed and raised his hands in capitulation, "OK! But, please, don't kill me." He turned his head to Jun and winked, "Your girlfriend is jealous, Jun-chan."

Rei's cheeks were on fire while Minako's laughing became frantic.

Jun stood up and handed a still shocked Makoto the bowl full of sweet potatoes perfectly sliced, "Done." When he turned round and walked back to the table, he glanced at Rei and had a knowing smile.

Rei stiffened, her cheeks tingeing red and red, then she stormed to the kitchen, followed by a still confused Makoto, the bowl full of sweet potatoes in her hands.

Before to sat down, Jun glanced at Satoru and smirked, "Moron." Then, his smirk turned into a soft laugh.

And, finally, Mamoru burst out laughing, his arms around his belly and tears in his eyes.

Mamoru's laughing fused with Nobuo's explosive one.

The newspaper trembled, suiting Kazuo's silent laughing.

Satoru shook his head and laughed too: again, he didn't manage to distract Jun.

* * *

Makoto cooked for an army: _namasu, kurikinton, datemaki, chikuzenni, ozoni, mochi_ , and much more. And the army of Senshi and Shitennou, plus their Prince and Princess, ate everything.

Snow started falling outside the window, covering Tokyo in that New Year Day.

Their first New Year Day - all together


	10. The date

_Inspired by a talk on Tumblr about Rei/Jadeite first date, and ending with a thought about Senshi/Shitennou dating and their different interactions._

 _Hope you are going to like it._

* * *

 **THE DATE**

Usagi pirouetted – scent of caramel and honey radiating from her - and stared at her soft and white dress, "Do you like it?"

Minako clapped and moved near Usagi, "It's perfect Usagi-chan. Now, sit down."

Usagi flopped on her bed while Minako sat by her side, her expert hands arranging Usagi's _odango_. Finally, Minako stood up and had a step back, observing the result, "Just perfect. Mamoru will fall at your feet."

Usagi blushed and smiled, nodding, "You too are beautiful, Mina-chan."

Minako bent forward, her left hand on her thigh and her right hand on her waist; her orange dress with puffy skirt, coupled with her voice, pose and scent – vanilla - gave her a breezy attitude; she winked, "Really?"

Makoto placed her hands on her cheeks and stared at the ceiling with dreamy eyes, "Exactly one year ago the guys were revived in the Cauldron, so this is a sort of anniversary. I wonder if they have invited us out for dinner for this special reason." Her eyes sparkled, "Maybe they want to ask us to marry them in this special occasion! The elegant restaurant they chose, the timing… everything would be so perfect." Around her, fragrance of pure rose plus wood.

Usagi and Minako mirrored Makoto's dreaming pose, an "AAHHWW" of their voices filling the room.

Rei's face crumpled in disgust, "What a weird idea, Mako-chan!"

Ami blushed, "Next year we are going to graduate, and I am planning to attend University. I can't get married until I will become a doctor." In her voice a pitch of disappointment?

Rei crossed her arms around her waist, "And I am not planning to get married. Never."

Makoto stared at the raven girl with shock, "Really?"

Rei tossed her long hair behind – scent of sandalwood and incense around her – "Really!" Her gesture perfectly harmonized with the elegance and sensuality of her tight, long and red dress.

Minako sighed, "Come on, stop dreaming. The guys simply have invited us for dinner in an elegant restaurant. Even if it's exactly one year after their coming back to life, it doesn't mean this date has a particular meaning."

Makoto nodded, her disappointed sigh fusing with Minako's one, "Right. I was just dreaming about Nobuo's proposal. But, thinking about it, he would probably choose a different occasion for it. A multiple date like this would be a weird situation, I admit." She grinned and scratched her nape, then she rested her hands on her hips, "Anyway, do you think Nobuo will like this dress?"

Ami gently smiled and nodded, "Yes. Your dress highlights your height even more, Mako-chan."

Makoto glanced at her green dress with long culottes, "Do you think so?"

Minako nodded, "Your height and that dress would put in a difficult position any man; fortunately, Nobuo is really tall."

Makoto smiled and winked.

Usagi walked closer Makoto and had an excited laugh, "Nobuo will fall at your feet, Mako-chan." She turned to Ami, "Ami-chan too is beautiful."

Ami blushed, her right hand gently touching her short and blue dress, "Don't you think it's too short?" Everything of her recalled blue (Satoru's favorite color): blue hair, blue eye, blue dress, and also scent - sea.

Usagi shook her head, "Not at all. It's perfect for you: it's cute but also elegant."

Minako agreed, "Usagi-chan is right. That dress will turn Satoru on." She smirked and winked.

Ami's cheeks tinged red; she closed her eyes and violently shook her head in embarrass, "MINA-CHAN!"

Minako burst out laughing. Then, her attention moved to Rei, "And you, Rei-chan. Your dress is far away the most sexy. Every man will fall at your feet."

Rei simply shrugged, "Just a normal dress. If men fall at women's feet just for a dress, they are stupid."

Minako sighed and rested her hand on her face, "Rei-chan, how grumpy!"

Makoto bent her head toward her right shoulder, her look thoughtful, "I wonder if the guys will be as elegant as us."

Rei frowned, "For sure everybody but Jun. I bet he will wear his usual jeans and tennis shoes, maybe with an elegant jacket and tie, but I am not sure of the tie." Her scowl slowly melted into an amused chuckle, a pitch of affection in it.

* * *

Usagi ran to Mamoru and grabbed his arm, "MAMO-CHAN!".

Mamoru sweetly smiled and blushed, "You are beautiful, Usa."

Usagi was overjoyed. She stared at Mamoru – his black shoes, trousers, jacket and tie, his gray shirt and his brown waistcoat – and nodded, "You too, Mamo-chan." She inhaled his scent - complex scent of everything (flowers, woods, spices), the scent of Earth.

Nobuo rested his arm on Makoto's shoulders, his scent - red orange plus mint - mixing with hers, "Ok, let's go." He glanced at Makoto by his side and winked, "Are you ready, Mako?"

Makoto blushed and nodded, her arm around his waist. His green tie on a total white suit – white jacket, shirt, waistcoat, trousers and shoes – perfectly matched her dress, as if he already knew it.

Ami blushed and looked at the ground, Satoru's attentive eyes on her as his lips curved into a sweet smile. She glanced at him – in his deep blue jacket, trousers, shoes, and gray turtleneck – and smiled. He approached her, his scent - mix of cinnamon and chili pepper - relaxing her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, carefully, until he felt her relaxing.

Minako pirouetted in front of Kazuo, finally stopping at attention, her right hand on her forehead, "I am ready!" She observed his total gray suit – jacket, shirt, trousers and shoes – plus black tie, and smirked, "Mr. Gray."

Kazuo smiled and walked close her, his hands in his trousers' pockets as she grabbed his arm with both her arms, his scent - white musk – surrounding them, perfect mix with her vanilla.

Her arms folded around her waist, Rei inspected Jun's outfit: black jacket, trousers, waistcoat and shoes, pale blue shirt; no tie. She smirked, amused, "I was pretty sure you were going to dress blue jeans and tennis shoes with that elegant jacket."

A chuckle from Satoru, "He tried. But we blocked him."

Jun's cheeks turned red, "My blue jeans and blue tennis shoes were perfect for this jacket and shirt."

Rei closed her eyes and sighed in desperation, "And your hair is a mess, as usual".

Jun scratched his nape and walked closer Rei; his embarrassed look turned into a sweet smile, still a touch of red on his cheeks, "You are beautiful, as usual, instead. And, anyway, my hair is not a mess, it's curly." He articulated the word, "c-u-r-l-y," and smirked, "and you usually like caressing my curly hair when I am sleeping, I know it," a whisper just for her, with his scent - ginger and cardamom.

Rei felt her cheeks burning; he tossed her raven hair behind, " _Baka_ -Jun!" Then, she gently grabbed his hand.


	11. The fight

_Oh, wow. It's a LOOONG time since the last update, and it was time to add a new chapter. This drabble is connected with the previous "Male friendship" and "Knight of Comfort". Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 **THE FIGHT**

Since when Rei knocked at her door and entered her apartment, Makoto knew something was wrong. Despite her usual stoic and aristocratic look, Rei was cracked, and Makoto sensed it.

Finally, a cup of steaming cup of coffee in front of her, Rei talked, "Jun has dumped me. Yesterday."

"WHAT?" Makoto was shocked.

Nobuo was there; he opened his eyes wide and stared at Rei.

"Rei-chan… What happened, exactly? Do you want to talk about it?" She glanced at Nobuo and he answered her look with a nod.

"OK. I am going to have a walk." The guy moved to the door but Rei's words stopped him.

"No. There's no need you to go, Nobuo. I think you too should know what happened. You are part of the reason why - " she shook her head and had a big sigh. And she started talking, remembering the events of the previous afternoon.

* * *

Rei put her books in her schoolbag, her gestures quick and violent. The words of T.A. Academy's Head Mistress still resounded in her mind.

" _Miss Hino, I think that a girl of your lineage," – yes, the Head Mistress used exactly that word, lineage, so outdated – "the daughter of Mr. Hino, should be careful about her … " the nun had a brief coughing "… associations."_

 _Associations? Another antiquate wording._

" _I am talking about the boy usually waiting for you outside the school, Miss Hino."_

 _Rei's cheeks turned red._

" _Jun Higashi, I know his name. I warned your father about this …" another brief coughing, "… association of yours and I know your father talked to that guy, but it seems he is still around you. It's your responsibility to stop this. It's dishonorable for a girl of your lineage; you know, his koseki reports –"_

She shook her head and washed away the nun's words about Jun's _koseki._

She was livid. She was livid to the Head Mistress (and her rigid ideas). She was livid to her father: did he really talk to Jun? And she was livid to Jun, too: why didn't he tell her about her father's interference in her life?

She stormed outside her classroom, walked along the hallway and reached the yard.

Around her, the voices of the other students; she caught some phrases here and there: "Look at Miss Hino, I envy her, her boyfriend is so awesome" – "You know, he is the guitarist of a band" – "Awwww, a musician, now I understand why he looks so cool" – "his style is really cool, yes, you're right" – "Lucky Miss Hino" - a series of moans and squeaking.

She sighed. Jun didn't go unnoticed outside a female school; Jun didn't go unnoticed anywhere, exactly. And now he was there, waiting for her outside the school, leaning against the wall. How could he be unnoticed? His classical and stunning beauty coupled with his casual and a bit punk style: blue tennis shoes, blue jeans, white t-shirt, blue hooded sweater with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black leather bracelet on his right wrist and silver ring on his right forefinger.

But she had no time to admire him, gloating about her luck. Not today. She was too angry.

She walked past him with her eyes closed and her head up - her best show of her aristocratic attitude - "Please, don't wait anymore for me outside my school."

He reached her and walked by her side, "Any problem?"

"The problem is you. And the Head Mistress who saw you and talked about you to my father. And, of course, the main problem is my father and his interference in my life: he remembers me just because I am dishonoring …" she snorted, "… my lineage."

Jun grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "Rei. What's happened? Are you having some problem because of me?"

She turned to him, "I should ask you the same thing. Is my father annoying you?"

He shook his head, "Not your father. Not him, directly, at least. His henchmen simply told me that your father wasn't happy about me dating you. That's all. A month ago, nothing more."

Rei clenched her right fist around her schoolbag's handle, "What did you tell them?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. I remained impassible."

Not surprising from Jun. Rei turned round and walked away from him.

He reached her, turned round and stopped in front of her, "Rei!"

She was livid, "Why didn't you talk about it? I should have known it."

He lowered his head, "You're right, but I didn't want you to be upset or angry. Sorry."

Rei rested her left hand on her forehead, "I am angry. To my father, first. And to you, for keeping it secret from me. If my father's henchmen annoy you again, tell them it's not their business and send them to me."

Jun had a gentle smile, "Nobuo told me something similar."

Rei stiffened and stared at him, "Did Nobuo know it?" She kept on talking, her voice lower and lower as rage filled her, "It seems Nobuo knows many things of you. You talked to him about my father… You showed up at Nobuo's place in the middle of the night to talk to him about your nightmares…" She finally hissed, "… whereas you come to me just when you want some sex. Am I just your sex doll?"

Surprised and shocked by her own words' vulgarity (not her style) and aggressiveness, she covered her mouth with her left hand while her right hand's knuckles turned paler and paler because of her tight grab on her schoolbag's handle.

Jun too was shocked, and sad.

A cloud covered the sun, bringing a shadow on them; Jun's gray-blue eyes turned totally gray, and not just because of the shadow.

"Rei, you are becoming cruel and irrational." With these words, he simply turned round and walked away.

She remained there, motionless, watching him walking away as tears stung her eyes.

* * *

Rei stopped and sipped her coffee. She told them everything, except her right words about the "sex doll", of course.

Makoto sat by her side and gently rested her hand on Rei's shoulder, "Poor Rei-chan."

"When exactly did he dump you?"

Rei turned her head to Nobuo, puzzled by his question. Was he teasing her?

"Did you hear what I said? He told me that I am cruel and walked away. I haven't heard him since yesterday evening, and he wasn't waiting for me outside my school, today."

Nobuo's look changed from curious to confused, then amused. He finally burst out laughing.

Makoto stood up, "Nobuo-chan. Why are you laughing, now?" There was reproach but also confusion in her voice.

Nobuo stopped laughing, walked closer the table, rested his hands on it and bent forward, his eyes into Rei's one, "Now, let me explain you some things, Rei."

He sighed and collapsed on the chair in front of Rei, "For starter, walking away doesn't mean dumping." He rolled his eyes, "It's … JADEITE, come on! If I counted every time he told me I am a jerk and walked away…" he shook his head, "… too many times. Back then, in our past life, we had also a real fight: I tried to stop him as he was walking away from me and he punched me, then I punched him, and Kunzite and Zoisite had to stop us."

Makoto opened her eyes wide in surprise, "Really?"

Nobuo nodded, "Really! Then, I have learnt to deal with Jadeite. It's different than me. I usually pour my emotions out, like Zoisite. We are emotional, whereas Jadeite and Kunzite are secretive and cold (Jadeite even more than Kunzite). It's a new life, but we are still the same. Jun is secretive, Rei, he won't ever pour his emotions out; he needs them to settle down before to talk about them. Walking away, for him, is a way to let his emotions settle down. You blamed him for not loving you enough to talk to you about everything of him, and it hurt him. He walked away because he was hurt and angry, and he preferred not to say something he could regret. About not hearing him since yesterday evening, does he usually call you before to go to bed or early in the morning? And about not waiting for you outside your school, you told him to stop it because of your Head Mistress, didn't you?"

Rei felt stupid, totally stupid, and ashamed. She felt like a stupid girl dealing for the first time with a quarrel with his boyfriend. Really immature.

Not just her nasty words to Jun were immature, but also the reason behind those words: her possessiveness and her wanting everything of Jun to be hers.

She bit her lower lip.

Nobuo's eyes were piercing her, "Rei, remember who we are, please. We aren't just normal guys and girls. We have a duty, and our duty has always been to protect the Prince and the Princess. The bond among Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite and me started a long before you and your Princess came to Earth; our bond is still strong; we are close friends, more than friends; we are brothers. So, there's no point in being jealous of Jun's closeness to me and to the others. Anyway, for starter, it wasn't Jun who talked to me about your father but I was the one asking him about it (because I already knew it from… well, it doesn't matter why I knew it). I asked and Jun answered: this is how it works with Jun. And, about that night, yes, he ran to my place but I think there are some things about Queen Metallia and Queen Beryl we don't want to share with anybody but us. Sorry."

Rei lowered her head and whispered, "Am I so selfish and immature?"

Nobuo laughed and gently patted her head, "You are just passionate and stubborn. A perfect match for Jun. And - " He suddenly zoned out for few seconds then smiled, "Jun is coming here."

Makoto blinked, "How do you know it?" She half closed her eyes and observed his grin, "It's a long time I want to ask it, Nobuo-chan. Your zoning out, and your always knowing where Jun, Satoru, Kazuo and Mamoru are. Are you -?"

Nobuo prevented her question, "We realized it few after our meeting Mamoru and regaining our memories, in this new life after the Cauldron. Probably because of the time spent as spirits trapped in stones, being our connection with Mamoru just a psychic connection, we now manage to keep somehow that psychic communication."

"Mind to mind talking?" Makoto opened her eyes wide.

"Telepathy? Are you really able to communicate this way?" Rei too was surprised.

Nobuo nodded, "Exactly. But don't think we do this all the time. Just from time to time, it isn't easy." He stood up and opened the door's apartment before the bell rang.

Jun entered and walked to the table, sitting in front of Rei. He had a calm smile on his face, as nothing happened.

Nobuo's grin grew wider, "Hey, moron. Rei thinks you have dumped her. I think she hasn't learnt about your way to avoid conflicts, yet."

Makoto gently punched his arm, "Nobuo-chan!"

Rei stiffened and blushed.

Jun scratched his nape, "Dump? Really? Why do you think so, Rei?"

Rei lashed out, "You told me that I am cruel and you walked away!"

Jun remained calm, "But you told me I was using you just as a sex doll! You were totally irrational, so I thought it was better to stop our talk until you was calm."

Makoto covered her face with her hands, "Oh my. Rei-chan!"

Rei's cheeks were in fire.

Nobuo's laugh thundered in the room.

Rei stood up, wondering if she had to slap Nobuo or Jun, or both, then storming out and so dumping Jun. She gritted her teeth and - surprisingly, incomprehensibly – she burst out laughing, pouring out her shame, her embarrass and also her relief.

She realized there were still many things about Jun to learn about (his way of dealing with conflicts, for example), and it was both scaring and amazing: it was part of their meeting and loving each other again in this new life, after all, wasn't it? Also Mamoru and Usagi have faced some misunderstandings and have dealt with their weaknesses and their being now guys in a new World instead of being a Prince and a Princess in an ancient World.

And she realized that Nobuo wasn't a rival to her, but a fellow in her walk by Jun's side. A puzzling walk, for sure, but magic.

* * *

 _About the guys' way of communication, I think I could write something funny about their telepathy and how sometimes it could be really annoying (not just for them but also for the Senshi). Maybe, I'll write about it. :-D_


End file.
